Dream Catcher
by SunshineBear01
Summary: Aisha fights for everything she has and believes discovering many lies and truth about herself, her friends and her family. Aisha discovers something the no other ranger has discovered let. Can Aisha make it to save the others from themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers or setting in belongs to Saban and Disney.

Claimer: I do own Aisha's family, Aisha neighbors, Peter, Peter's family/friend, some of the businesses' names and anything and everything you can't not recognize from any of the shows.

Summary: Aisha's life is being torn apart by a force doesn't know about and she has to solve a puzzle of lies and truth to end it forever. Aisha has to use everything good she has a repel the bad like in a dream catcher. Can Aisha make it to save the others from themselves all over the world? Can Aisha show the world what she has become through the tear, bloodshed and lies?  
"**Dream Catcher," **

**Chapter 1 "Remembering The Past," **

Aisha was at the gravesite to burry another person once again but this time she was upset because of how they died and who they were leaving behind.

"We all are here to remember Peter Anderson. During his last week he started to drink a lot. We all loved him as a brother, a son, a friend, a boyfriend, a father and a son to God. He just lost off the path that God made and may god still let him into the house of the heavens. For the vast number of people he has left behind, let's remember him for all the good things he has done," said the priest.

"Now his girlfriend shall say a few words," said the priest getting off the podium.

Aisha was wearing a long black dress she was planning to get rid of after the funeral.

"The moment I was told Peter did not make it I was in shock. I thought of our daughter and what I was going to do without him. I still find it hard to wake up and find that he is not there. I know he loved me as I loved him with all my heart. We fought, we cried and we grew. I spent many long days wishing he would just come home specially near then end but I still loved him. It is hard to explain to a three year old her dad isn't coming home. I know that he would want me to move on and keep going for our daughter," said Aisha.

"Now Peter's oldest little sister wants to say a few words," said the priest.

"While I was younger I hated having an older brother. I never knew what I had until I lost it. When my parents told me that Peter was coming over ever again I didn't understand but then the shock came. My brother will not be at my High School graduation. But when I see that I still have my little sisters, my parents, my brother's girlfriend and their kid I know it will be okay," said a sixteen year old brunette girl.

"Thank you Aisha and Eva," said the priest.

Priest went on and on talking about God's grace and how there is life after death and Aisha started to get dizzy.

"Sean," said Aisha.

"What sis?" asked Sean.

"I'm getting really dizzy," said Aisha.

Sean knew by Aisha's eyes she wasn't lying but he didn't react fast enough.

Aisha fainted and started to fall.

"Mom!" yelled Sean who caught his older sister.

(Aisha's Vision)

"Aisha," said a voice.

Aisha couldn't see the person talking to her but knew who it was.

"You have to move on and forget I ever existed for the sake of Michelle and you. You both are in danger. You will get over me fast but I want that so don't hesitate," said the voice.

"Okay, Peter. I'll try," said Aisha in tears.

(End Of Vision)

"Aisha," said Aisha's mother.

Aisha saw the figure of her mom sitting next to her bed.

"What happened?" asked Aisha.

"You fainted because a spirit was trying to contact you and I didn't teach you how to listen to the spirit without fainting because I don't know you should hear them," said Aisha's mother.

"Mom did I pass on some of my skills to Michelle just by being so close to her?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, she has shone that see not only hear spirits but see them as well, she can talk to animals and she is musically talented," said Aisha mom.

"Do you think that I will make enough money at the Angel Grove Orphanage to support Michelle and me?" asked Aisha.

"Yes and Peter's parents said they will help until Michelle gets into preschool even if you find a new guy before that because she is their grandchild and I have to work to keep your sister in collage, your brother's restaurant open and pay all the bills," said Aisha's mom.

Aisha sat up.

"It was a good thing your brother had caught you before you hit the ground," said Aisha's mom.

Michelle came into Aisha's room.

"Mommy hurt?" asked Michelle.

"No," said Aisha.

"If it happens again remember to focus on one thing and to try to tell who is trying to talk with you so you don't faint," said Aisha's mom leaving with Aisha's brother and sister.

Aisha but the three year old girl in her lap.

"Mommy what year was a born?" asked Michelle.

"According to your adoption papers August,3,1996," said Aisha.

"So it is 1999," said Michelle.

"Yes, you a very smart little girl," said Aisha.

Michelle laughed a very cute laugh.

"Do you want to go to work with mommy tomorrow?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah," said Michelle.

"Let's go fed you so you go to bed," said Aisha getting up and carrying the little girl that was starting to get to heavy to carry.

Aisha fed Michelle macaroni and cheese and because there was enough for her to eat and she was huger because she ate lunch at noon so she ate some with Michelle. Aisha took Michelle into the bathroom so Aisha could bathed Michelle and helped her brush her teeth and brush her hair.

(Michelle's Bedroom)

"Mommy tell story about the Yellow Ranger," said Michelle.

"Okay, dear," said Aisha.

"A while after the Yellow Ranger left the team she found out that a few teammate have been saying has been saying she was a bad ranger. She was anger and sad at the same time so when she moved back to America she never called those people but let some of the one who were true friends know but swore them to secrecy. She may never forgive the others but she has moved on slowly but surly. If the others could see her now they would think differently because she is as strong as a ox, as brave as a lion and as smart as an fox," said Aisha.

"Mommy, you were the Yellow Ranger weren't you?" asked Michelle.

"Yes I was but now I am a mommy and until I have godparents for you I will not go back," said Aisha.

"Mommy, why did you adopted and where I am from?" asked Michelle.

"I adopted you because I knew your dad did not love me as much as I loved him so I adopted you because when I went to Kenya to see how African Orphanages standards will go up with the Angel Grove Orphanage help and I saw you at an orphanage I fell in love with you and I got back here and told my boss I wanted to adopt you. And then you came in March," said Aisha.

"Oh," said Michelle.

"Good night Michelle," said Aisha.

Michelle closed her eyes as her mom left the room.

(Downstairs In The Study)

Aisha was so glad she had her family to help with all the bills or it would be hard to make it even a week.

"Why is your will a puzzle?" asked Aisha like she was talking to someone.

"I figure it out sooner or later what you mean," said Aisha.

"The puzzle of life and it will take a life time to figure out. Peter, I'm no genius," said Aisha.

Aisha put some flowers from the funeral into a vase on the fireplace in the study/den.

When she sat the vase back down she noticed a file hidden with the books and pulled it out.

Aisha looked through the papers saw the title 'Light Vs Darkness', 'The Future Light', 'The Future Of Humans,", 'Is Life A puzzle Or Is It Planned and the last one was "Angel Groves Hidden Scientific Programs.

Aisha took the folder upstairs getting the idea that Peter's death had been planned because he was discovering things he wasn't suppose to.

Aisha knew someone had planned it she feels like this person knows her but doesn't know who it is just let but she told herself she would find out.

(Please Review)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm putting "Dream Catcher" on hold. Unless someone can give some ideas I will put it up of adoption. If you want it ask me for it and I will send it.

SunshineBear01


End file.
